User talk:IceBite
~Swordbearer That Devious Club Will you lz join??? Color I put you in cyan (light blue), plz tell me if you want a diff color. Order of MOCS and Stories Do you wanna join the Order of MOCS and Stories? Legends of the Order of Mata Nui Do you wanna write a chapter in Legends of the Order of Mata Nui? Answer Sure. Might take me a while to think of one, but when I do, I'll do my best to make it good. Pyroketox's Discover I liked the chapter. Thanks for writing it. Legend of the Hau Will you please write a chapter??? --[[That Devious Club|'That']] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'Guy']] 05:50, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Your Chapter You will write chapter 2. If that's ok with you. i will tell you what to write about soon. --[[That Devious Club|'That']] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'Guy']] 00:13, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Order of the Great Collectors Sure you can join! Thank you for leaving your message! The Order of the Bionicle Overlords You are invited to join The Order of the Bionicle Overlords, click the link above to see Overlord sign up process.Toa1xander 21:50, 10 May 2009 (UTC) P.S. Collector1, Pokermask, Abc8920 and Ids5821 have joined. P.S.S. Ask them yourself if you don't believe me. THIS IS YOUR LEADER HELLO. YOUR ASSIGNMENT IS TO WRITE ASTORY ABOUT ONE OF YOUR CHARACTERS TEAMING UP WITH ONE OF MINE. THIS MESSAGE WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN T-10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.Toa1xander 00:19, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ASSIGNMENT Hello. I'm Toa1xander, your leader. I have an assignment for you and well, everyone for the group. Write a chapter for The Battle For The Blade! Do you accept?Toa1xander 01:22, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Demons from Hell III I could finish the chapter for you if it's alright. Sure Adding your own characters is fine with me. Done Now it's done. It's not the best but anyway. Survival of the Fittest It's 72 characters now. Shall we start? Anyway, do you like my new sig? PLEASE Start!--Odst grievous 18:26, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks Nice to know. --Odst grievous 22:52, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Can I? Can I write the prolouge?(for survival) If so i can start tommorrow(north american time)--Odst grievous 22:55, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Uhh Uhh. Im planing on making a story about three toa,Only one of mine is good enough. so can i use feanor? You can leave an answer on my talk page.--Odst grievous 12:38, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Ok Doesnt matter to me. thanks for letting me use feanor(Is it Fee-nor,or Fay-a-nor?)--Odst grievous 19:08, 30 May 2009 (UTC) You like? The story im using Feanor in is going to be called saga of insanity. You like the name?It takes place in the alternate bara magna vezon is in during that story serial. Anyway you want to write a chapter?--Odst grievous 14:06, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Re:feanor Th ank you--Odst grievous 00:39, 1 June 2009 (UTC) If If you want to talk to Toa1Xander, know that he corrently has a new account called "Ansem the Awmesome". SOTF Episode 3 Can I write the thrid chapter of episode 3 or was it only the prologue I would write? Where is me? Can my mocs make an appearance in survival soon? Also,when can i write an Episode?--Odst grievous 21:01, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Can I? Can I write a chapter of SOFT? Check it I've already posted the chapter. LOOK! I've written my chapter. take a look!--Odst grievous 22:45, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Um... Hey am I only allowed to write only one chapter of SOTF? If so, Nui Crap. --Odst grievous 23:29, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Re:SOTF So which one can I write? The next one?--Odst grievous 12:40, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Re:SOTF I'll start ASAP.--Odst grievous 17:54, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Survival RE RE SOTF Hi Can I please write a chapter of SOTF? I promise that I will use characters that haven't been even mentioned. SotF 2 Shall we begin the entering for season 2 after next episode or shall we wait? Minifig625 (reguarding EOTK Contest) gravity hurts gravity hurts was a good choice as a theme song for the EOTK, I really like the song and since every one in the contest is a member when when the contest is over can I make my member Leviathos have a theme song if yes I already have an Idea [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko']] 01:23, 28 June 2009 (UTC) P.S. do you want to join my club the order of the maktuaverse SOTF 3 SOTF 2 Can I write Chapter 3?--Odst grievous 14:05, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Can I write Can I write chapter 4 of SOTF2? SOTF 2 Congratulations, when Altor finds out you've brought Pyroketox back, after he re-kills him, he's gonna climb out of the computer and find you.--Odst grievous 18:16, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Can I join? Can I join the SOTF community? Me too! Can I join as well?--Odst grievous 13:52, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Community Could I join the SOTF communtiy? or SOTF Who's writing the next chapter?--Odst grievous 17:29, 14 July 2009 (UTC) OotS Skullheadsoldier wanted me to ask somebody to join the Order of The Skull. Would you like to? SOTF Do I have to ask to make a chapter?--Odst grievous 17:12, 17 July 2009 (UTC) SOTF Well, if it doesn't end during that 3 part thing of pokermasks, can I?--Odst grievous 17:28, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Hi! Please enter. Vezon, Shadowgear and Sitrius Part One and Two I'm done with the two first parts. And I also want to note that I won't write the last part. SOTF lol If that was you who put the message, I've never laughed harder in my life! Just avoid using bad language on my pages.--Odst grievous 19:48, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Can? Can I write the next chapter of SOTF? LOL Yu know that Pyroketox, Altor and all them are going after maledict, right? Well Altor's fighting Maledict in deadliest bionicle. LOL.--Odst grievous 14:11, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for entering in my contest! But you have to know that this contest is different from my old ones, and you have subbmited Kyparka in the makuta section. Before I dq it (I really don't want to dq anyone), you could reenter with another entry. Thanks again Thanks for reentering with Coropsus. I have some other comments: *I saw that you edited my message on Collector1's talk page, putting "better". Why did you do that? *Did you liked my idea of the image of the SOTF volcano? My first Contest Odst grievous MOC contest 1 Please Enter!--Odst grievous 21:41, 6 August 2009 (UTC) RE-SOTF 2 Ok. Hey friend The Gladium MoC Contest has begun!!! Submit entries here! ''' Please enter. My contest Feanor has won third place in my contest, so he'll appear third in the story. Keep it up!--Odst grievous 21:26, September 1, 2009 (UTC) vote will you vote in my poll found on my user page, P.S. do you want to join the Order of the Makutaverse Head how do you build Comonodon's head demo makuta contest How many entries can you enter?--Odst grievous 11:34, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I need a co-author I think I'm going to start a long lasting series called bionitracker. Based off of the popular OLN show Mantracker. If you are unfamiliar with the show, heres the basic plot: One guy with amazing tracking ability called mantracker chases two other guys, called prey. The prey have a map, compass, and 36 hours to get to the finish line, usually 36-40 kilometres away. No real rules, just make it across the finish line. (NO KILLING ANYBODY too). There is wilderness, animals, lakes, and mountains in the prey's way. If you want to, heres what I have in mind. *people enter 2 Mocs *You write day one, I right day two *ONLY us can write what happens(If we go away we can choose a substitute) *The bionitracker is Altor, you choose his sidekick, one of your mocs *The trackers ride rock steeds(Sub for horses) *I pick 1 prey you pick one prey from the entries for an episode *As the tracker mocs, we can't enter contestants Thats my idea. also... you can also join the Best on the Wiki MoC Contest!!! hey... know anyone else that would like to join the botw moc contest? join if you can congrates on turning 17 Order of the Makutaverse Please join the Order of the Makutaverse. You are worthy of being a member! Vote will you please vote for me to be leader in the bionicle protection program Please join My BIONICLE Forums.[[User:Andrew1219|N']].[[User talk:Andrew1219|Tropy]] Contest Invitation Moc COntest Hello,1 vs. 1 Moc Contest?-Creator613 Moc COntest Hello,1 vs. 1 Moc Contest?-Creator613 I understand that. But he's from another universe, and that was my point. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] The Eternal Game has begun! Enter your MOCs now! Eternal game Wann make an alliance? Odst grievous It wasn't exactly a large page, was it? It had an image of the Visorak and an infobox telling us that it worked for the Enforcers of Tren Krom. If it really was that important, it probably should have been larger. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer''']]